Rugrats In Paris: Peter's Version
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: We all know what happens in Rugrats In Paris. But how exactly did everything go with Peter in it? Read this to find out.
1. Lou And Lulu's Wedding

**Chapter 1: Lou And Lulu's Wedding**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, September 23rd 2000"_

It was Lou and Lulu's wedding in Modesto. The Rugrats and their families, Peter, The Disney Characters, and The Nickelodeon Characters were attending the wedding, as well as some other wedding guests. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Dil were with Angelica in one of the rooms, while Peter, Susie, the Rugrats parents, The Disney Characters, The Nickelodeon Characters, and the other wedding guests were out in the reception area. Currently, Zira was talking to Drew and Charlotte.

"I can't believe Angelica saw that movie last night!" Drew said.

Charlotte frowned.

"I can't mother and murger at the same time. Besides, she only saw a scene or two. It couldn't have made an impression." Charlotte said.

Zira raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that she only saw a scene or two?" Zira asked.

Charlotte nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure about that, Zira." Charlotte said.

"Well, it's just that I'm a mother myself and I know that she could have seen more then you realized. I just wanted to make sure that you are looking out for your child." Zira said.

Just then, the Wedding DJ grabbed a microphone.

"And now, let's give a big round of applause to our newly top ten wed couple, Lou and Lulu Pickles!" the Wedding DJ announced.

Lou and Lulu walked into the reception area through a set of double doors.

"Come on, Lulu. Let's show these whipper snappers how to dance." Lou told Lulu.

Lou and Lulu danced for a few minutes before taking a break. Once they were done dancing, Stu and Drew went up to Lou.

"I'm very happy for you dad." Drew said.

"Yeah, Lulu's the greatest." Stu said.

Lou smiled.

"Yep, she's a beauty. Of course, no one will ever replace your mother. It's the love of her that has allowed this old geeser to love again!" Lou said.

The Wedding DJ picked up the microphone again.

"Okay, folks. Now it's time for a dance for all the kids and their moms." the Wedding DJ announced.

By now, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, and Dil had made their way out to the reception area. Didi walked over to Tommy and Dil.

"Mommy just loves dancing with you boys!" Didi said to Tommy and Dil.

Didi picked up Tommy and Dil and started dancing with them. And the same happened with all of the other mothers and their kids, and even some of the Disney Characters that were mothers and their kids started dancing as well.

Peter was with everyone who hadn't gone up to dance. And because of that, he managed to notice Chuckie talking to Angelica.

"Wait, Angelica, I think I know what I want to wish for. I'd kind of like a new mommy." Chuckie said.

"Sorry, but that game's over. Besides, I'm needed on the dance floor!" Angelica said.

Angelica was then picked up by Charlotte and brought over to the other mothers and kids that were dancing.

"But, that's my wish." Chuckie said quietly.

Chuckie sighed and watched the mothers and their kids dancing sadly. Peter took that time to walk over to him. Chuckie looked up and noticed him.

"Hey, Peter." Chuckie greeted quietly.

Peter frowned.

"Is something wrong, Chuckie?" Peter asked.

Chuckie sighed again.

"I just want a mommy." Chuckie replied.

Peter sighed and knelt down to Chuckie's level.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Chuckie. I'm sorry that you never got to really know Melinda. But don't worry. She's in a better place right now, and she's watching over you." Peter said.

Chuckie remained quiet. Just then, Chaz walked over to Peter and Chuckie.

"It's getting late, Chuckie. Maybe we'd better head home." Chaz said.

Chaz picked up Chuckie and said hello to Peter before heading over to the other adults. Chaz told them that they were leaving, and the other adults understood. Chaz and Chuckie then left the wedding.


	2. Internet Dating

**Chapter 2: Internet Dating**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, September 24th 2000"_

The next day, the Rugrats, and the Rugrats parents were at Chaz's house. Peter was also there, along with Taran from The Black Cauldron. The Rugrats were in the playpen in the living room, while Peter, Taran, and the Rugrats parents were in a room that was near the kitchen. Chaz was sitting in front of a computer, while Stu and the others were standing next to him.

"You've got to love the Internet, Chaz. Behold, the future of dating!" Stu said.

"Wow, my own webpage! Chaz Finster, Bureaucrat bachelor. Are you sure this is going to work?" Chaz asked.

"Yeah. Would Stu ever steer you wrong? Besides, you already have twelve dates." Taran replied.

"Wow! That's triple my lifetime record!" Chaz said in surprise. He looked back at the computer screen and said "Hey, look at this one! She likes sunsets, long walks on sandy beaches, and is not allowed in the state of Kentucky." Chaz said. He paused and said "Oh, I don't know about this, Stu.".

* * *

In the playpen, Angelica was talking to the Rugrats.

"Let me put it to you this way. Dates are for people like Chuckie's dad, who got no wife." Angelica explained.

"Why does Chuckie's dad need a wife?" Lil asked.

"Oh, what I have to put up with." Angelica muttered. She then explained "Because if Chuckie's daddy gets a new wife, then that means Chuckie will get a new mommy.".

"You mean I'm going to get my wish?" Chuckie asked in excitement.

"Yep, so long as you stay in my good flavor." Angelica replied.

"I didn't know she had a good flavor." Lil whispered.

Chuckie turned to the other Rugrats.

"Guys, guys, I'm going to gets a new mommy! And I bet she's going to be all clean, and cuddly, and nice." Chuckie said excitedly.


	3. Packing Up

**Chapter 3: Packing Up**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, September 25th 2000"_

The next day, the Rugrats and their families were packing up to go to Paris. The previous night, Stu had gotten a call from a woman named Kira Watanabe in Paris, explaining that a giant Reptar robot he built for a theme park called EuroReptarland had malfunctioned and needed his help in repairing it. He accepted the job offer and decided to take Tommy, Dil, Didi, Spike, Chuckie, Chaz, Phil, Lil, Betty, Howard, Angelica, Drew, and Charlotte with him to EuroReptarland. Peter was also going with them, along with Mickey Mouse, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Prince Adam, Gaston, Claude Frollo, Ratcliffe, Rocko, and Debbie. Normally, Peter would have taken everyone in his private jet to Paris, but he wanted the Rugrats to experience flying in a normal airplane, so they were going to the airport instead. Currently, Angelica was talking to Gaston, Frollo, and Susie, who had shown up to say goodbye to the Rugrats.

"I'm going to France and your not. And for your information, you can't speak French." Angelica said in a snobby tone.

Susie said some words in French, while Gaston and Frollo spoke words in French fluently. Angelica scoffed.

"You don't have to show off, you three." Angelica said.

Frollo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but your being arrogant, and ignorant of the fact that four of us in the group come from alternate versions of France and are able to speak French fluently." Frollo said.

Everyone finished packing and left for the airport.


	4. The Airplane Ride

**Chapter 4: The Airplane Ride**

 _"Location: The Atlantic, September 25th 2000"_

The Rugrats and their families, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Rocko, and Debbie reached the airport and boarded their airplane. Unfortunately, there was some chaos on the plane before and after it departed from the airport and took off into the air. Chien-Po found that he couldn't fit in the plane aisles that he and the others in the group were sitting in and had to sit all the way in the back. Yao accidentally stood on Rocko's tail, which was sensitive to the anthropomorphic wallaby, and the two almost got into a fight, but Didi was able to calm them down before they could start brawling. Angelica, Debbie, Ratcliffe, Frollo, and Gaston were able to sneak into first-class, but upon seeing three formerly evil Disney Villains, the people that were sitting in first-class freaked out and fled to the other areas of the plane, as the public still didn't trust the Disney Villains after their movies came out, despite them reforming and becoming friends with the Disney Heroes.

At the current moment in the plane ride, the Rugrats (except Angelica) and Ling were testing out a Robosnails toy. Phil threw it into the aisle, thinking that it could fly, but it broke upon making contact with the aisle floor.

"Whoops. I guess Robosnails thought that he could fly." Phil said.

Ling shook his head.

"No, I don't think the Robosnails toy is built to fly. And it didn't fly on it's own because you threw it." Ling said.

At that moment, a female Flight Attendant walked up to them.

"Oh, look, a toy that was already broken. Unfortunately, the union forbids me from picking it up. That's a job for your mommies." the Flight Attendant said with a bored tone and look. She then noticed Ling and said "And your... guardians.".

She then walked away.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bread." Phil muttered.

Adam, who was sitting behind them with Quasimodo and Mickey and was in his human form, scoffed and nodded.

"Tell me about it. The nerve some people have." Adam said.

Meanwhile, Chuckie was talking to Tommy and Lil in the last aisle that the Rugrats and their families, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Rocko, and Debbie were sitting in.

"Let's try again." Lil said.

Chuckie shook his head.

"No, I'll just wait for the Bob Father to bring her. Wherever that is." Chuckie said.

"She, Debbie, Ratcliffe, Frollo, and Gaston are right behind that curtain over there." Tommy said.

He pointed over at the curtain that divided the first class section of the plane from the other parts of the plane. He and Chuckie walked through the curtain and noticed Angelica grooving to music, Debbie looking at one of her magazines that she had brought from the Commvee, Gaston asleep in his chair, Ratcliffe eating a chicken leg, and Frollo listening to Hellfire on an i-Pod that had been brought from Peter's time with a pair of headphones. Angelica noticed the two males and scowled.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Can't you see that this is the no dumb babies section?" Angelica asked angrily.

"We were just wondering when you'd be bringing Chuckie's new mommy." Tommy replied.

"Um, uh, I'm working on it." Angelica said.

Chuckie frowned.

"I think you need a nap." Chuckie said.

Angelica crossed her arms.

"And how about some cookies?" Angelica asked.

Chuckie nodded.

"Some cookies." Chuckie replied.

"And ice cream?" Angelica asked.

"And ice cream." Chuckie replied.

"Which is right in that kitchen down there." Angelica said.

Tommy and Chuckie left first-class, and they approached Phil and Lil and explained what they were doing to them.

"Come on, let's go, guys." Chuckie said.

The four babies stood up and started making their way to the kitchen in the back of the plane.

"Oooh, I bet there's some other stuff too. Like an old toothbrush, a potato chip..." Lil started saying.

The babies reached the kitchen, where Chien-Po was, not surprisingly, eating the food that was there. After Tommy explained to him what they were doing, the two, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil got the ice cream and cookies, put them on a cart, and brought them to Angelica in first-class. However, after giving the blonde haired toddler her stuff and attempting to return the cart to the kitchen, there was a commotion that eventually caused the cart to tip over and the leftover stuff on it to spill on the babies and large Chinese soldier. As Chien-Po cleaned the stuff up, Didi and Betty walked up to Tommy, Phil, and Lil.

"I smell a ripe diaper." Betty said.

"Come on, time to get changed." Didi said to the kids.

As Didi brought Tommy and Betty brought Phil and Lil to the airplane bathroom, Chuckie returned to his seat and looked out the window to see a cloud that looked like Melinda. He sighed and placed his head on his arms as he watched the cloud. But unknown to him or the others, in the aisle behind him, a teenage-looking girl was watching him. She didn't look that special, except she had dark purple hair and was wearing a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform that was similar to Peter's. She also had a sword that appeared to be Erebus strapped to her hip, which couldn't have been possible because there was only one Erebus... but that was with Peter. And her sword was the same as Peter's sword, and wasn't a fake copy.


	5. The Airport

**Chapter 5: The Airport**

 _"Location: Paris, France, September 26th 2000"_

The next day, the plane arrived over Paris. As it flew over Notre Dame, Ratcliffe grinned and leaned towards Quasimodo.

"Hey, Quasi, I was half expecting you to show up on one of the spires and sing Out There." Ratcliffe said.

Quasimodo scowled and crossed his arms.

"Ha ha, very funny." Quasimodo said sarcastically.

* * *

After the plane landed, the Rugrats and their families, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Rocko, and Debbie left the plane. They got the luggage that had been brought and put it on a cart, which Gaston was pushing. Stu had offered to push it himself, but the burly alternate French man told him that he would push the cart so he could help out and make things easier for the dark purple haired man. Upon reaching the airport exit after going up an escalator, Stu stopped walking upon seeing a blonde haired man wearing a green suit and Reptar hat holding up a sign with 'Pickles' on it and a guy in a Reptar suit holding balloons, followed by the rest of the group.

"Hey, I bet you that nobody else is getting picked up by a guy in a Reptar suit." Stu said.

Debbie looked at the dark purple haired man with a look of unamusement.

"Yeah, you think?" Debbie asked sarcastically.

Just then, the suited man walked up to them.

"Hello, welcome to Paris. I've been assigned to take you directly to EuroReptarland." the suited man greeted.

Angelica pushed her way through the Rugrats and almost pushed down Mickey, who managed to get out of the way, and started skipping to the airport doors, where a green Reptar shaped bus outside was waiting to bring the group to the park.

"Out of my way, babies. The prettiest, smartest, bestest girl get's the front seat." Angelica said.

Rocko frowned.

 _"Drew and Charlotte need to teach that kid some manners."_ Rocko thought.

The group walked outside and boarded the bus. As they did, they didn't notice the dark purple haired girl from the plane ride sneak onto the bus through the back. The bus doors then closed and it took off from the airport.


	6. The Bus Ride

**Chapter 6: The Bus Ride**

As the bus drove through Paris, the Rugrats and their families, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Rocko, and Debbie saw many different sites throughout the city.

First, the bus drove over the Seine River, where a large ferry boat was on a tour of the city as well. Maleficent, Grimsby, Doug Funnie, and Ickis happened to be on the ferry boat, and they noticed the group on the bus and waved at them as they drove by. Maleficent, Doug, and Ickis were enjoying the ferry ride, but Grimsby felt seasick and was trying not to throw up.

The bus continued on across the city and passed other famous sites, such as the Arc de Triomphe and the Eiffel Tower. Eventually, the bus started approaching the EuroReptarland park entrance, with the park looking like the love child of a tsunami, SeaWorld, and the World's Fair. The Rugrats were amazed by the sight and were looking out their windows in awe.

"Wow, I can't believe we're all the way in Tokyo." Chuckie said excitedly.

Angelica looked at him from over her seat.

"Tokyo? Don't you know nothing? This is Paris! You babies are just as dumb overseas as you are at home." Angelica said angrily.

Just then, Dil wet his outfit.

"Oui, oui." Dil said.

Angelica gave him a glance.

"Except him, he's speaking French already!" Angelica said.

Just then, the bus reached the park entrance.

"Welcome to EuroReptarland." the suited man, who was the driver, announced unenthusiastically.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil started cheering. Mickey smiled as he watched them.

 _"It sure is nice to see the kids so happy."_ Mickey thought.


	7. The Hotel Room

**Chapter 7: The Hotel Room**

The bus stopped at the EuroReptarland hotel. The Rugrats and their families, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Rocko, and Debbie got out, got their stuff, and put it in a cart, which Gaston started pushing. They made their way to their room, which was a suite big enough to house everyone and was numbered 503. Stu inserted a key card into the door lock and then pushed the door open.

"Well, this is our room." Stu announced.

The suite was Reptar themed, and looked pretty nice. Everyone was in awe of the room and walked inside. After putting their stuff down, Ling and Howard laid down on a Reptar themed bed.

"The beds are quite comfortable." Howard said.

"Yeah, even more comfortable then mine back in my village." Ling said with agreement.

Just then, Betty walked over to them.

"Incoming!" Betty shouted.

She jumped up and landed on the bed. As a result, Ling and Howard got thrown into the air and landed on the floor.

"And so is the floor!" Howard said weakly.

After Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil were caught messing with the bathroom by Peter, he brought them out to the suite's main area, and Mickey donned the Sorcerer Hat and restored the bathroom to it's former state. The rooming arrangements were then made. The couples would sleep in their own rooms of the suite, the Rugrats got a room of the suite to stay in, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, and Quasimodo got a room of the suite to stay in, and Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Debbie, and Rocko got a room of the suite. Once the arrangements were done, Drew, Charlotte, and Debbie left to go to a boutique. After they left, Stu came out of his and Didi's room, wearing a blue shirt with a red polka-dotted tie.

"Okay, it's time to meet Miss LaBouche, the woman who made all of this possible. Shall we?" Stu asked.

He looked up and noticed that Didi, Betty, and Howard had fallen asleep. However, Peter was still awake, along with Chaz, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, and Rocko.

"We'll go with you and keep you company." Peter said.

Stu smiled.

"Thanks. I appreciate your company." Stu said.

He then got together the Rugrats and opened the door.

"Well, guys, it looks like you, me, and the kids." Stu said to the teenage/adult members of the group.

"Yep." Rocko said.

He, the Rugrats, Peter, Stu, Chaz, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, and Ratcliffe left the room. Once they were gone, Spike escaped the room after noticing a female poodle escaping a dog catcher from the balcony and a maid opened the door after attempting to do room cleaning. He managed to escape the hotel and then ran after the poodle.


	8. Coco LaBouche

**Chapter 8:** **Coco LaBouche**

The Rugrats, Peter, Stu, Chaz, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, and Rocko made their way to an office building that looked like a tsunami wave and took an elevator, which started going up to the top floor.

"You know, it's kind of odd to have a Japanese theme park in the middle of Paris." Chaz said.

"I agree. I mean, this is Paris, not Japan." Gaston said.

Stu chuckled.

"It's a new century. Just go with the flow." Stu said.

Frollo scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Yes, well, it may be the start of a new century for you, but my and Quasimodo's world is stuck in 1482, Adam and Gaston's world is stuck in 1740, Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po's world is stuck in 420, and Ratcliffe's world is stuck in 1607." Frollo said.

The elevator continued it's trip until it reached the top floor. The elevator's doors opened to a lobby, and the group got out and studied their surroundings. Over by a reception desk, Kira, a dark purple haired Japanese woman, put a phone down and turned to face the group.

"Welcome to EuroReptar. And one of you must be Mister Pickles." Kira greeted.

"Yes, that would be me." Stu said.

Chaz motioned to Chuckie.

"And this is my son, Chuckie." Chaz introduced.

Kira knelt down to Chuckie's level.

"Hi, Chuckie, and oooh, I love your bear!" Kira said. She then stood up and asked "What sweet children. Is this your first time in Paris?".

As the adults talked, the Rugrats snuck off, but they weren't noticed.

"For them, yes. But me, no." Peter replied.

Kira looked over and noticed him, and she gasped in realization.

"P-Peter... I mean, King Peter! Sire, forgive me for not noticing you sooner and giving you respect." Kira said.

Peter held up a hand.

"Just Peter is fine. I've never been much for formalities." Peter said.

Just then, shouting was heard from the room that the Rugrats had snuck off into.

"Kira!" a voice shouted.

Kira walked into the room and herded Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil out of the room. As she did, Peter noticed that Angelica wasn't with them and became concerned. Kira brought the four babies over to the group and then turned to face Stu.

"Miss LaBouche will see you now." Kira said.

"Thank you." Stu said. He then turned to Peter and asked "Peter, would you mind accompanying me while I talk to Miss LaBouche?".

Peter nodded.

"Sure thing." Peter replied.

The two walked into the other room, which turned out to be Coco's office. There was also an middle aged looking dark blue haired man wearing an outfit that looked similar to armor standing by the door. He was Coco's accomplice, Jean-Claude. Upon seeing Coco, Peter somehow had a bad feeling about her, like she was trouble, so he decided to keep an eye on her. However, Stu didn't seemed fazed by her appearance.

"So, if it isn't the brilliant designer." Coco greeted.

Stu approached the desk, while Peter stood by the door. He briefly acknowledged Jean-Claude before turning back to face his friend and Coco.

"Oh, I wouldn't call myself brilliant." Stu said.

"Neither would I." Coco said with a scowl.

Stu gasped, while Peter raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dil, who was being held by Chaz, was flicking a lamp light on and off. Kira walked up to him with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, and Rocko.

"Hey, Chaz, who don't the ten of us and Kira here take the children to see that Princess Parade in the park?" Yao asked.

Chaz pulled Dil away from the lamp and turned to face the group.

"Oh, yeah, sure. The kids would love that." Chaz replied.

Yao nodded, and he and Chaz left the building with the rest of the group.

* * *

Back in the office, Coco made a scowl and pointed at it.

"You see this face? I never want to have to make this face again!" Coco said angrily.

Stu started backing up nervously towards the door, which Peter held open for him.

"No worries, I'll have it working again in no time. Mechanical expertise is my middle name." Stu said.

Peter closed the door behind him, and then turned to face Coco and walked over to her.

"May I have a word?" Peter asked.

"What is it?" Coco asked.

Peter scowled.

"Now, I don't know if it's just me or not, but you seem suspicious, like your trouble. So, if I see or hear that you've tried anything on my friends, I swear that there will be problems between us. I have an army of millions of men that I could set on you. Don't try anything or you'll regret it." Peter replied.

He then walked out the office door, which Jean-Claude held open for him and closed behind him. After he left, Peter paused and then placed his ear towards the door. He heard Coco talking to the owner of EuroReptarland and the entire Reptar franchise, Mr. Yamaguchi, via a screen on the wall. He heard from Yamaguchi that he was retiring and looking for a replacement, who had to not only be concerned with making money and know the the importance of bringing joy to young children, but whenever Coco spoke, he couldn't quite hear what she said. Eventually, she ended the call and got angry.

 _"Why am I not some standard child's mother. Why? Why? Why?"_ Coco asked.

 _"Probably because you hate children."_ Jean-Claude replied.

Peter frowned in confusion.

 _"She hates children, but yet works in a children's park? Why?"_ Peter wondered.

He concluded that he should watch on her before walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Kira, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, and Rocko were attending a Reptarland parade, and were standing on a balcony.

"Wow, Chuckie, isn't this neat?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. There's something really weird about men with a ponytail and a dress." Chuckie replied.

Chien-Po, who was standing next to Tommy and Chuckie, overheard their conversation and decided to explain.

"Chuckie, their dresses are actually robes called kimonos. They are reenacting customs done in Japan." Chien-Po explained.

Meanwhile, Kira was cuddling Dil. Chaz and Adam, who were standing behind Kira, noticed what was happening and smiled.

"Golly, Kira, your a natural." Chaz said.

"Yeah, Dil really likes you." Adam added.

Kira chuckled.

"Well, I have a beautiful little girl to thank for that. Her name is Kimi, and she's almost two." Kira explained.

"So is my Chuckie! Well, he's not a girl, but you know..." Chaz started to say, trailing off.

Just then, a particular parade float featuring an actress dressed up to look like a princess standing on the hand of a giant Reptar statue appeared in the parade. Kira pointed out to it and looked down at the Rugrats.

"Oh, look, the princess is coming!" Kira announced. She then started explaining to the kids "Once upon a time, there was a large dinosaur named Reptar. Everyone ran away from him, except the beautiful princess. She wasn't afraid and knew that he wasn't vicious. He was lonely and unhappy, so she decided to stay by him, protect him, and promised to love him, forever and ever.".

Chuckie looked up at the princess and smiled dreamingly.

"Forever and ever." Chuckie whispered.

* * *

Back at the office, Angelica had managed to appease Coco's rage by saying that she could date Chaz. She said that she could help the red haired woman hook up with orange haired man, in exchange for two matching ponies, to ride on the float, and to be the flower girl in the wedding. Coco agreed to it and then sent Angelica out of the office. Once she was done, she sat down and remembered Peter, and how he threatened her if she tried anything on the Rugrats, Peter, Stu, Chaz, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Debbie, and Rocko.

"That king could possibly get in the way of my plans. He needs to be gotten rid of." Coco said.

"What do you suppose we do?" Jean-Claude asked.

Coco thought about it and then smirked.

"I know just what to do." Coco replied.

She took out a walkie-talkie and pressed a button on it.


	9. The Karaoke Bar

**Chapter 9: The Karaoke Bar**

Later that night, the Rugrats and their families, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Debbie, and Rocko were at a Japanese themed restaurant in EuroReptarland called Sushi Karaoke Restaurant. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, and Dil were currently sitting in a circle right next to the left end of the table that the older members of the group were sitting in. Lil pointed at two sumo wrestlers that served at the restaurant.

"That's got to be the biggest babies I've ever sawed." Lil said.

Peter, who was sitting on the end of the table that the Rugrats were next to with Chaz in front of him, overheard what Lil said and turned to face her and the other Rugrats.

"Those aren't babies, Lil. Those are sumo wrestlers, members of a popular sport in Japan." Peter explained.

Meanwhile, Didi was talking to the other members of the group.

"When I came to Paris, I had dreams of boiled rice, Crêpe Suzette..." Didi started to say.

Betty waved a hand in the air dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I had dreams of eating with a fork." Betty said.

Just then, the sumo wrestlers, who were actually karaoke singers, announced that there would be karaoke and started dancing and singing, and Angelica joined in with them. Ratcliffe thought that their singing and dancing was horrible, and groaned and put his head in his hands in disgust. As the song played, Chuckie talked to Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Dil about how he adored the princess from Reptar's backstory.

"You mean, you want the princess to be your new mommy?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, she's everything I've been wishing for! She's really nice to Reptar, she has a Reptar, and bestest of all, we can live happily forever after!" Chuckie replied.

Meanwhile, the other members of the group were eating their food, but Stu had trouble eating his sushi with his chopsticks. As he tried to eat, Coco showed up and walked over to him, wearing a pink dress and a ridiculously large pink hat with flowers.

"Ah, Stu, what a lovely surprise." Coco greeted.

Stu turned to face the others.

"Everyone, this is Madame LaBouche." Stu introduced.

The Rugrats parents, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Debbie, and Rocko turned to look at Coco. Mickey waved at the red haired woman.

"Hello, I'm Mickey Mouse, and these are..." Mickey started to greet.

Coco waved him off dismissively.

"Yes, yes, I know who you are." Coco said. She then noticed Chaz, walked over to him, and asked "And who's this devastatingly handsome redhead man trying to hide from me?".

"Ah, that's our good friend, Chaz Finster." Frollo replied, somewhat having a bad feeling about her, like Peter had.

Coco sat down next to Chaz, pushing Didi out of the way as she did, and said something in French.

"Oui, oui, mademoiselle." Chaz said, his voice muffled because he had been eating food.

Coco smiled.

"Call me Coco." Coco said. She then noticed Chuckie, gasped, and said "And that must be your son.".

Just then, Kira walked into the restaurant, holding the hand of a little female baby with dark purple hair like her.

"Madame LaBouche? Madame LaBouche?" Kira called out.

Chaz heard her and looked over his seat to see her.

"Oh, hi, Kira." Chaz greeted.

Coco stood up with a scowl.

"What?" Coco asked angrily.

Kira leaned down with a stack of papers.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Madame, but these need your signature." Kira replied.

As Coco pushed a tray out of the way, Chaz looked at Kira.

"Can you join us for dinner?" Chaz asked.

"Well, I..." Kira started to reply.

Before she could finish speaking, Coco grabbed the papers and a pen from her.

"Ah, but your much too busy, Kira." Coco said.

Chaz frowned and looked down.

"Oh, that's too bad." Chaz said with disappointment.

Just then, the dark purple haired baby walked over to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Dil. Chaz noticed her after she giggled and smiled.

"Oh, that must be Kimi!" Chaz said.

"Who?" Coco asked.

"My daughter?" Kira asked.

"Oh... of course." Coco replied.

Meanwhile, Kimi had introduced herself to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Dil. As they spoke, Peter looked over at them.

"Hey, guys, who's your friend?" Peter asked.

"Oh, this is Kimi, Kira's daughter." Lil replied.

Peter turned to face Kimi.

"And how do you do, Kimi?" Peter asked.

Kimi gasped.

"You can understand me and them?" Kimi asked in surprise.

"Of course I can. I'm actually great friends with these five right here." Peter replied.

"But how can you understand us? No other growed ups can understand me or anyone else my age." Kimi asked.

"Well, that's because I gained the ability to understand babies and toddlers from TheDisneyFan365, the creator and master of this world." Peter replied.

"Oh, cool." Kimi said with amazement.

So, do you and your mommy and daddy live in Reptar Land?" Tommy asked.

Kimi shook hr head.

"Not exactly. It's just me and my mommy, and we live in Paris, but I gets to come here all the time." Kimi replied.

Chuckie clutched Wah Wah, which was a brown stuffed bear that had been a present from Melinda before she died.

"Kimi, have you met the princess?" Chuckie asked.

Kimi led the Rugrats over to a large window, which overlooked a volcano that had been built in the park.

"Sure, lots of times. He lives up there in that castle on the top of that volcano." Kimi replied.

"Well, now we know where to find your new princess mommy, Chuckie." Tommy said.

Meanwhile, Chaz was talking to Coco.

"Hey, do you think Kimi would like to come to the park with me and the kids tomorrow?" Chaz asked.

Coco smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, what a coincidence. I was planning on spending the day with you myself." Coco replied.

"But madame, you never..." Kira started to say with surprise.

"Quiet, you can come with us and take care of your daughter then." Coco said. She then turned, grabbed Chaz's hand with both of her hands, and said "So, it's a date. It'll be just you, me, and that adorable swarm of infants.".


	10. Fight

**Chapter 10: Fight**

Later, the Rugrats and their families, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Debbie, and Rocko were back in the hotel suite, asleep. However, Peter was awake, having been unable to fall asleep. Eventually, giving up on falling asleep, he got dressed, quietly left the suite room, and exited the hotel. The cool night air was all around him as he walked down the roads of the park, wondering what to do now that he was outside. Eventually, he came to a small store. There was still light coming from inside, so he pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Your up late." the shop owner said.

"I know, I couldn't sleep." Peter said.

He picked up a small wicker basket and started browsing around the store. After several minutes of browsing the store, he decided to look and see what he had put in it. As he did, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me." Peter said.

He looked up and saw that it was Kira that he had bumped into, holding a basket as well.

"Kira?" Peter asked in confusion and surprise.

Kira waved.

"Oh, hello, Peter. I wasn't expecting to see you here." Kira replied.

"Yeah, me either. What are you doing up at this time?" Peter asked.

"Well, I'm not able to do morning shopping because I work so much, so I do shopping at night. How about you?" Kira asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Peter replied.

The two purchased their items at the cash register before walking out with the items. As they walked away from the store, the two started talking as they headed back to the hotel, where Peter would stop at before Kira would go back to her house. However, as they walked, Peter felt a sudden chill swept through the air. It was an unnatural chill, not one caused by frost, but one indicating that something was not quite right. He stopped and looked around. Nothing seemed wrong, but he could not ignore the feeling of dread settling in his stomach. Kira stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Kira asked in concern.

Peter frowned.

"Sorry if I worried you, but... something is amiss." Peter replied.

"And what would be 'something'?" Kira asked.

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around." Peter replied.

Kira nodded.

"Well then, I think I'll come with you. More pairs of eyes are better, after all." Kira said.

Peter nodded, and the duo continued walking. All seemed well at first, discounting the disturbing feeling of foreboding they felt, but then the world seemed to fall still. The two stopped walking, and Kira squinted, searching for any signs of life. Peering around her, she realized something.

The crickets... they had stopped chirping. And there were no birds around.

"Where did the birds and crickets go?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. Something is wrong here." Peter replied warily, voicing both his and the dark purple haired woman's thoughts.

He placed his and Kira's stuff down, and he then turned around and noticed something in a couple of bushes. Eyes looking back at them. Kira turned around and noticed the same thing, and she gasped. After a few moments, two people that were dressed up as ninjas walked out, holding dangerous looking swords. The ninjas also had looks in their eyes that worried Kira, but unnerved Peter.

"Kira, you'd better stand back." Peter said as he drew Erebus.

One of the ninjas charged at the duo and Peter met him, Erebus slashing across his side. The brown haired teenager looked back, only to see the ninja unfazed because of the thickness of his outfit. He took out his sword and swung it down, but Peter raised his own blade to block it. Sparks flew as both swords met in a struggle for dominance. Peter's face was contorted in exertion, but he managed to force the ninja back and threw himself against the other off-balanced man, forcing him to the ground. With a flourish, Peter leaped at the ninja and stabbed him through the torso before he could stand back up. The ninja gave out a groan before his head fell to the ground.

Peter let out a sigh of relief, but the feeling was short lived as Kira screamed. He turned to see Kira backed against a wall while the second ninja standing in front of her with his sword out, about to cut her down. He cursed. He had been so focused on the ninja that he had forgotten to keep an eye on Kira. He ran towards her, hoping and praying that he would make it on time.

The ninja raised his sword above his head to deliver a fatal blow. Peter watched on with horror as he tried desperately to reach his new friend, but he realized that he wouldn't make it in time. The sword swung down, but the clang of metal on metal sounded as the dark purple haired girl from the airplane ride stopped the blow. She held the Erebus duplicate at bay, obviously struggling under the weight. Peter stopped his charge out of surprise, both at the fact that someone had shown up and came to Kira's rescue, and that they had a sword that appeared to be Erebus, even though he had it.

 _"Where did she get that?"_ Peter wondered.

The girl turned her head to face him.

"Help!" the girl shouted roughly.

Peter nodded, breaking out of his surprise, and charged at the ninja with a yell, causing the man to lighten some of the load on the girl. She pushed him back, and swung at him as Peter did the same. Both hits made contact and the ninja fell to the ground. Peter turned towards the girl, eyeing her warily.

"That was quite the entrance. What's your name?" Peter asked.

The girl met his gaze, a slight tightness in her jaw.

"It's Abigail." the girl replied.

She turned and saw Kira smiling at her.

"You were really very brave for helping us, so thank you." Kira said.

Abigail bowed her head to hide her blush. Peter smirked.

"You certainly fight like a hero. How did you learn to fight so well with a sword?" Peter asked.

Abigail frowned and sighed.

"I'm not here to talk about me." Abigail replied. She winced at how harshly the words came out and said "What happened tonight altered some things so certain events don't happen in the future. Believe me, you would be thankful that they didn't occur.".

"Why would that be?" Kira asked.

Abigail shook her head.

"That I cannot say. I'm sorry." Abigail replied.

She then started walking away.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Kira called out.

But it was too late. Abigail was already gone. Kira frowned and crossed her arms.

"Not much for conversation, is she?" Kira asked.

Peter sheathed Erebus and turned to face the dark purple haired woman.

"I guess so, but I think we'll see her again." Peter replied.


	11. Day In The Park

**Chapter 11: Day In The Park**

 _"Location: Paris, France, September 27th 2000"_

The next day, the Rugrats and their families, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, and Debbie were at the EuroReptarland garage, where Stu was overlooking the Reptar robot so he could fix it. Phil and Lil walked up to a giant Robosnails robot and looked up at it with awe.

"Woah, Robosnails." Phil said.

"I think I'm in love!" Lil said.

Meanwhile, Stu was talking up to workers that were fixing the Reptar robot and holding blueprints for it, while the others in the group watched behind him.

"Why didn't you people just follow my design? I used rubber bands and paperclips for a reason!" Stu asked angrily. He walked over to a table cart, put the blueprints on it, and said to the rest of the group "No offense, but this is advanced robotics.".

"Actually, Stu, it's kind of complicated. I'd know because I built things far more advanced then this, such as a time machine." Peter said.

Stu looked back at them and put on red and green gloves.

"Actually, it's not. You just put on the gear, and anything you do, Reptar does." Stu explained.

To demonstrate what he just said, Stu turned back to the Reptar robot and waved his hand. And just like he said, the Reptar robot waved. Stu then walked over to Tommy, and he put a red and green helmet with a Reptar logo on the front on him.

"It's so simply even a child could work it. Right, Champ?" Stu asked.

Tommy nodded. However, the movement caused the Reptar robot to also nod while a worker was fixing inside it's mouth, causing him to fall out. Fortunately, cords stopped his fall before he could hit the ground. Stu quickly took the helmet off of Tommy's head and turned to the worker.

"Sorry!" Stu called out. He then turned back to the others and said "Did I say child? I meant young adult.".

Just then, Coco walked into the garage with Kimi. The dark purple haired baby was trying to squirm her hand out of Coco's, but the red haired woman's grip was firm.

"Bonjour, everyone." Coco greeted. She briefly glared down at Kimi, walked over to Chaz, and asked "Ready to go?".

"Let me just get everyone settled, first." Chaz replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Peter, Chaz, the Rugrats, Kimi, and Coco were standing in front of a sign that was labeled 'Reptar Express'. Coco was talking to Chaz, and as she talked, Peter noticed that she was unnaturally close to him, as if she was trying to get him to fall for her.

"I could listen to your fascinating history all day." Coco said.

"Then I'll tell you all about it, when I get back from the little boy's room." Chaz said. He then asked "Would you mind holding Dil?".

Coco became nervous.

"Um... uh... of course not." Coco replied.

Chaz handed Dil and a bag for him to Coco. As he did, Phil leaned in to Lil and Peter.

"This should be good." Phil whispered.

Peter smirked.

"Indeed." Peter whispered.

Coco held Dil up.

"So, we meet again." Coco said.

Dil blew a raspberry at her. Coco grunted in annoyance.

"Delightful." Coco muttered.

She then pressed a button on a pair of golden triangle earrings that she was wearing, activating earphones that had been built in that connected her to Kira, who was sitting in front of a screen that showed security footage of the park in a security room. Rocko was also there helping her, choosing not to have joined the rest of the group so he could make Kira feel more relaxed in her stressful job.

"Kira, this... child is leaking from the mouth. What do I do?" Coco asked into the earphone.

Kira and Rocko looked at her on one of the security screens.

 _"You just smile."_ Kira replied.

Rocko nodded.

 _"Yeah, and be nice."_ Rocko added.

Coco scowled.

"Wait, what are you doing there with her?" Coco asked.

 _"I'm helping Miss Watanabe because my friend, Peter, says you overwork her too much, so I'm helping her in order to help her feel more relaxed."_ Rocko replied.

Coco cursed silently. She had been the one that sent the ninjas after Peter, so he wouldn't get in the way of her plans, and she had learned about how they had failed because Abigail had shown up. Of course, she didn't know who the dark purple haired teenager was, but she had a feeling that she knew who she was somehow. But she decided that what happened the previous night wasn't that important at the moment. She looked down at Dil and started talking to him sweetly. However, Dil grabbed her bottom lip and wouldn't let go, even when Coco tried to get his hand away. Lil giggled as she and the others watched the scene. Tommy looked at his friends.

"I don't think Dil likes that lady, guys." Tommy said.

Peter nodded.

"To be honest, neither do I. But don't tell anyone that." Peter said.

Dil then started pulling on Coco's hair.

"I don't think she likes Dil too much either." Phil said.

Lil pointed at Coco.

"She's not a very nice lady. She's too pointy." Lil said.

Dil suddenly started to cry.

"Now he's crying. What do I do now?" Coco asked into the earphone.

 _"Comfort him."_ Rocko replied.

 _"Yes, and gently bounce him up and down."_ Kira added.

Coco started doing as the two said and Dil calmed down, but he also threw up on her. Coco gasped and quickly handed him to Chaz, who had finally shown back up. Kira and Rocko groaned and shook their heads. Chaz sat down with Dil on a park bench, while Coco wiped herself off with a rag.

"You know, according to Lipschitz, Dilly just gave you a gift." Chaz said to Coco.

Coco turned around to face him.

"Why wouldn't he?" Coco asked sarcastically. She then said "After all, children are my life.".

Chaz gasped.

"Hey, I have that quote taped to the refrigerator." Chaz said.

"Pardon?" Coco asked.

 _"Children are my life. It is a classic."_ Kira replied.

Chaz and Kira started reciting the poem. Once they were done, Coco frowned and put the rag in a trash can.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites." Coco said unenthusiastically.

Chaz was amazed.

"Wow." Chaz whispered.

He then frowned and looked down to see Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil tugging on his pant legs.

"Oh, dear. Their getting fussy." Chaz said.

 _"Why don't you take them to Ooey Gooey World?"_ Kira asked.

"Ooey Gooey World?" Coco asked lowly.

However, Chaz heard her and thought that she was making a suggestion.

"Ooey Gooey World! What a great idea!" Chaz replied.

Peter smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well then, let's go. We have a ride to go on." Peter said.


	12. Ooey Gooey World

**Chapter 12: Ooey Gooey World**

A few minutes later, Peter, Chaz, the Rugrats, Kimi, and Coco were in a cart in Ooey Gooey World. They had been joined by Mickey, Frollo, and Ratcliffe, and they were all in a cart big enough to hold everyone. Dil, Peter, Chaz, and Coco were in the first section of the cart, Mickey, Frollo, and Ratcliffe were in the middle section, and the Rugrats and Kimi were in the back section. Upon the ride starting, the group realized that the ride seemed to be a parody of It's a Small World in the Disney Parks, only goo and swamp creature themed. As the cart went on, Mickey spotted a green pig animatronic.

 _"Hey, that kind of reminds me of Pumbaa."_ Mickey thought.

The cart eventually came to a tiny three foot drop.

"Look, no hands!" Chaz cried, holding his arms out the sides of the cart.

The cart went down the drop. As it did, goo splashed up, and some of it got on Coco's left cheek. And it was worse in the middle section of the cart. Because there was more weight in the middle because three people were sitting in it, and the fact that Ratcliffe was as fat as a pig, a humongous wave of goo engulfed the middle section when they reached the bottom of the drop.

"Okay, that's the last time I go on a flume ride with you." Frollo said, now covered in green goo.

Meanwhile, Phil and Lil got out of their seats upon seeing a bit of green goo on the floor of the back section.

"It's so soft and squishy." Lil said, grabbing some goo and squishing it in her hands.

As the cart continued on, an animatronic with a large trumpet containing goo turned on, shooting a big glob of goo at the cart that covered Chuckie's glasses.

"And how am I supposed to look for the princess with my glasses all googlied up?" Chuckie asked, trying unsuccessfully to remove the goo from his glasses.

Kimi took out a bottle of milk and held it in front of Chuckie's face.

"Here." Kimi replied.

She squirted the bottle at his face, cleaning the glasses in an instant.

"Thanks, I guess." Chuckie said.

He wiped the remaining milk off his face. Just then, the cart passed by an opening in the wall, revealing the volcano.

"There's the castle!" Tommy said. He turned to Chuckie and said "Let's go see that princess, Chuckie.".

"You guys, they said to keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times." Chuckie said.

"That didn't stop her." Phil said.

Kimi was standing on top of her seat.

"Come on, I'll show you guys a shortcut." Kimi said.

The Rugrats and Kimi climbed out of the back of the cart onto the pathway and tracks that they had just rode on. Peter, Chaz, Mickey, Frollo, Ratcliffe, and Coco didn't notice them leave, but Kira and Rocko were able to, thanks to a camera on a wall. Rocko gasped and leaned into a microphone.

 _"Coco, the babies are gone!"_ Rocko said.

Coco gasped and looked at the back of the cart over Mickey, Frollo, and Ratcliffe, noticing that the anthropomorphic wallaby was right. Kira pressed a call button in the security room.

 _"We have an emergency situation!"_ Kira announced into a microphone.

Alarms blared in various areas throughout the park. Ninjas that served as security guards for the park and were similar to the ninjas that had attacked Peter, Kira, and Abigail the night before went out to apprehend the Rugrats and Kimi, resulting in a chase around the park. Eventually, the babies were rounded up on top of a clock tower that resembled a Feudal Japanese tower. One of the ninjas spoke into a walkie talkie as they were taken away.

"The babies have been apprehended. We are on our way back to Ooey Gooey Land." the ninja announced.

The ninjas reached the goo themed ride five minutes later, and they silently put the Rugrats and Kimi back in the cart without Peter, Chaz, Mickey, Frollo, Ratcliffe, and Coco noticing.

"At least we didn't have to walk back. That got us back a lot faster." Phil said to the other babies.


	13. Turning In For The Night

**Chapter 13: Turning In For The Night**

Later that day, when it was nighttime, the Rugrats and their families, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Rocko, and Debbie were back at their suite in the hotel. Chaz made some tea for himself and sat down on a sofa.

"We're both lactose intolerant, love kids, and she finds bureaucrats fascinating." Chaz said.

Betty held up her own cup of tea.

"Good going, Charles." Betty said.

Didi had a look of worry on her face.

"Well, just be careful, Chaz. I wouldn't want you to rush into anything." Didi said.

Gaston nodded, agreeing with the red haired woman.

"Didi is right. If Coco turns out to be someone who only uses you, you would be to blame, not her." Gaston said.

Chaz held up a hand.

"I won't, don't worry. First, I have to see how Coco and my little Chuckie get along. He and I are a team, you know." Chaz said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter had went to check on Tommy and Chuckie, who were sharing a bed. Chuckie was awake and motioned him to come over.

"Hey, Peter?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes, Chuckie?" Peter asked.

"Do you think that someone like me could learn to be brave like you, Tommy, my daddy, or Reptar?" Chuckie asked.

"Sure." Peter replied.

"But how, Peter?" Chuckie asked.

Peter thought about it.

"Well, maybe, you should think of something else the next time your scared." Peter replied.

Chuckie sighed and held Wah Wah tightly.

"I tried that once. But I just thought of something scary." Chuckie said.

Peter sighed.

"Well then, why don't you think of something good?" Peter asked.

Chuckie smiled.

Oh, you mean like my Reptar nightlight, or my happy hippo blankie, or my favoritest moon rock?" Chuckie asked.

Peter nodded.

"Or... or, a new mommy?" Chuckie asked.

Peter nodded.

"Yes, that too. But for now, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Peter replied.

Chuckie nodded and laid down. Peter got up and walked out the room. Once he was gone, Chuckie turned his head to a window that looked out at the volcano.

"Next time I see the princess, I'm going to be brave." Chuckie whispered.

Later that night, Chaz got a golden inhaler, along with a note from Coco, saying that she was forever his, but she misnamed him as Chad. Meanwhile, Chuckie had a dream in which he was a martial arts expert. He was protecting the Rugrats, Angelica, and Kimi from what appeared to be demon ninjas, clowns, and dragons, while Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po helped him at some parts of the dream.


	14. Reptar Show

**Chapter 14: Reptar Show**

 _"Location: Paris, France, September 28th 2000"_

The next morning, Tommy, Phil, and Lil were waking Chuckie up.

"Chuckeroo? Chuckie? You've got to get ready!" Tommy said.

Chuckie slowly opened his eyes and looked up at everyone.

"Huh?" Chuckie asked tiredly.

"Angelica says we're going to see the princess in the show with Reptar." Lil replied.

"This could be your chance." Tommy added.

Chuckie gasped happily.

"I'm going to meet the princess?" Chuckie asked excitedly.

"Yep." Tommy replied.

Chuckie hopped out of bed.

"I'm going to see the princess." Chuckie said excitedly. He then stopped and said "Hey, maybe I should get her a present, so she knows just how much I want her to be my new mommy!".

Angelica, who was trying on purple lipstick and looking in a mirror, froze and turned around to face them.

"You want a princess to be your new mommy? But what about Coco?" Angelica asked in surprise.

"Who?" Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil asked in unison.

"Mister Chuckie's dad's girlfriend. The Reptarland lady." Angelica replied angrily.

Tommy climbed down from the bed.

"But that lady's not the princess, Angelica." Tommy said.

Chuckie clasped his hands together.

"Yeah, I'm going to get the real princess as my mommy." Chuckie said.

Angelica stormed over to them.

"Listen up, babies! I'm suppose to ride on a parade with pretty carnations, and none of you dumb babies are gonna mess it up for me!" Angelica yelled angrily.

She then stormed out of the room.

"Wow, I think somebody needs a nap." Phil said.

* * *

Later that day, when it was nighttime, the Rugrats and their families, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Rocko, and Debbie were standing outside a theater in EuroReptarland called 'Reptar Theater'.

"The show's going to start!" Lil said excitedly.

Chien-Po nodded.

"Yes, indeed. I hope it'll be good." Chien-Po said.

Gaston put his hand on the large Chinese soldier's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." Gaston said dismissively.

Meanwhile, Chuckie was looking up at a statue of the princess. As he did, Coco pushed herself through a crowd and walked over to the group.

"Bonjour, everyone. Let me take you to your seats." Coco greeted.

Chaz took out his inhaler and walked over to Coco.

"Thank you for the inhaler, Coco. Whatever I wheeze, I'll think of you." Chaz said.

Coco nodded and then made an attempt at trying to bond with Chuckie, but he ran away and hid behind Chaz.

"Oh, he must be excited about the show." Chaz said.

Frollo, who watched what happened, nodded.

"Yes... right." Frollo muttered sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Peter, who had been talking to Didi and Betty, noticed Angelica talking to Coco before running off, but he dismissed it, thinking that it wasn't important, even though he didn't trust or like Coco.

* * *

Later, a Reptar show had started. It was at a scene in which Reptar was attacking a village. Mickey, who was sitting next to Rocko and Debbie, was reminded of Fantasmic in the Disney Parks. Eventually, the princess showed up on top of a mountain. Cast members that played villagers were in awe of her. Tommy, Phil, and Lil were watching the scene with anticipation, but Chuckie just watched the princess dreamily. The princess started singing a song about Reptar.

"I hate when they sing." Phil muttered.

Adam, who was sitting on Phil's right side, smirked.

"I get what your saying, Phil. But songs being sung are common in attractions in parks, not just this one. You just have to deal with it." Adam said.

As the princess sung, a screen suddenly appeared behind the princess, who was suddenly pulled behind it. Two seconds later, the princess came back out and continued singing the song. But in reality, the princess was Coco, who had dressed up as the princess after Angelica talked to her. She had told the red haired woman that Chuckie wanted the princess as his mother, so she devised a plan to dress up as the princess in order to deceive Chuckie and Chaz. The two didn't notice the changes, nor did most of the group, but Peter, Yao, Quasimodo, Frollo, Ratcliffe, and Debbie noticed that something was strange about the "princess".

 _"That's weird. The actor playing the princess looks... different, for some reason."_ Debbie thought.

Eventually, Chuckie got out of his seat and slowly approached the princess. Ling gasped, since people weren't supposed to interfere with the show.

"Chuckie! Chuckie, get back here!" Ling quietly shouted.

However, Chuckie didn't hear him. He approached the stage as Coco knelt down to face him.

"I'll be with you, forever and a day!" Coco sang.

"Forever and ever?" Chuckie asked.

He held out Wah Wah, which he had brought with him.

"I'll be there for you." Coco replied.

Chaz was amazed.

"Wow. He's sharing Wah Wah." Chaz whispered.

Coco then revealed her face and tossed a fan she was carrying to conceal most of her face away.

"Forever and ever!" Coco exclaimed.

She then grabbed Wah Wah. Chuckie gasped, Dil spit out a pacifier, and Kira stood up in shock.

"Madame LaBouche?" Kira asked in confusion.

Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po felt as surprised as they had the day they found out that Mulan was a woman. Rocko's eyes were as wide as saucers upon seeing who Coco was. And Peter scowled and crossed his arms.

"Hey, wait a minute! She's not supposed to be there!" Peter said.

Coco started pulling Wah Wah away. However, Chuckie grabbed onto it, resulting in a tug-of-war between the two. However, after a few seconds, Coco managed to pull Wah Wah away, but she accidentally pulled Chuckie up into her arms at the same time, having been much stronger then him. Chaz mistook it as a hug, and the crowd applauded for the performance, since it was done.

"That lady's the princess?" Lil asked.

Debbie shook her head.

"I'm not so sure about that, Lil. Something's just not right." Debbie replied.

Chaz stood up and started clapping his hands.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Chaz shouted. The rest of the group turned to look at him, and he turned to them and said "Gosh, you guys, I think Chuckie and I are both in love!".

The rest of the group exchanged looks with each other. Abigail, who was among the audience and wasn't applauding, gasped and slumped down into her seat.

"No! No... I failed. The bleak future is written once more." Abigail whispered.


	15. Wedding Preparations

**Chapter 15: Wedding Preparations**

After the show ended, Chaz asked Coco to marry him, which of course, she had agreed to do. As of a result, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Rocko, and Debbie decided to prepare for Chaz and Coco's wedding, which was going to be at the real world version of the Notre Dame cathedral. They had summoned the rest of the Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters to help them with the wedding preparations, which Ratcliffe was in charge of. At the current moment, Ratcliffe approached Yensid, who was overlooking the interior of the cathedral.

"Yensid, it appears we've selected the perfect location, eh?" Ratcliffe asked.

Yensid nodded.

"Yes, this seems like a great spot. Get everyone together and let's get this over with." Yensid replied.

Ratcliffe nodded and then walked over to the rest of the group. He walked over to Arnold and Gerold, and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Now then, let's get to work! It's time to start planning!" Ratcliffe announced.

"Planning?" Arnold and Gerald asked in confusion.

Ratcliffe walked over to a table, took out blueprints of the cathedral, and placed them on the table's surface.

"Why of course! Let's not forget what Chaz discovered when he first met Melinda. Love... mountains of it." Ratcliffe replied. He then looked down at the blueprints and said "Why, for years, he's been lonely after she died, while most of us still have spouses of our own. But now... it's his turn to rejoin us as a married man.".

He then started singing.

 _Ratcliffe: The marriage of Ariel and Eric,_

 _The marriage of Simba and Nala,_

 _Will seem like mere ceremonies,_

 _By this time tomorrow._

 _The marriage we have here,_

 _Will dwarf them by far!_

 _Oh, with all ya got in ya, friends,_

He reached into his coat and took out streamers.

 _Get this over with, friends._

He threw the streamers out into the crowd.

 _Plan, friends, plan every step,_

Snow White, Kovu, Nuka, Skeeter, Dag Beaver, and Norb Beaver caught the streamers. Wiggins appeared behind Ratcliffe and handed him various pairs of flowers.

 _And plant, friends, plan 'til ya drop,_

He threw the flowers out into the crowd. Megara, Terk, Melody, Pete, Honest John, Gideon, the Horned King, Ren, and Stimpy caught the flowers.

 _Grab a chair, friends,_

 _Quick, friends._

 _Brush in a broom,_

 _Uncover those lovely,_

 _Statues that gleam and shine._

 _It's a wedding, and it's time to prepare!_

The Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters started going off to work on the preparations for Chaz and Coco's wedding. Wiggins, who was pushing a wheelbarrow full of items for the wedding, passed by Terk, Tantor, and the rest of the Gorillas as they put out tables and chairs.

 _Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny,_

 _Ho nonny nonny._

 _Ratcliffe: Oh, how it'll be great!_

Wiggins then passed by Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Melody, Belle, the Triplets, Angelique, Jasmine, Eden, Pocahontas, Mulan, the Matchmaker, Eliza Thornberry, and Reggie Rocket as they put up ribbons and streamers.

 _Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny,_

 _Ho nonny nonny._

 _Ratcliffe: Love for Cheap!_

Wiggins then passed by the Blue Fairy, the Enchantress, Genie, Maleficent, Jafar, Hades, and Madam Mim as they used their magic to set different things up and sometimes create objects for the wedding.

 _Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny,_

 _Ho nonny nonny._

 _Ratcliffe and Wiggins: There'll be heaps of it!_

 _Ratcliffe: And I'll be on top of the heap!_

Ratcliffe then imagined Chaz and Coco's wedding, which, in his eyes, would be grand.

 _Everyone back home in our worlds,_

 _It's not that I'm bitter,_

 _But think how they'll squirm,_

 _When they see how Chaz and Coco glitter!_

 _The ladies at court in my world,_

 _Will be all a-twitter,_

 _The king will reward me,_

 _He'll knight me... no, lord me!_

The vision ended, returning Ratcliffe back to reality.

 _It'll be a grand day,_

 _For all of us!_

 _It'll be a grand day!_

 _Fulfill that vision!_

Percy was laying on his pillow, taking a break. However, he accidentally got thrown off as some of the servants from Adam's castle that had been brooms during the enchantment decade were in their enchanted forms and swept passed him.

 _With the plans completed,_

 _It's glory they'll give us!_

Wiggins brought over a large portrait of Chaz and placed it in front of Ratcliffe.

 _Our dear friend, Chaz Finster,_

 _Will probably build us all a shrine!_

Ratcliffe tore his head through Chaz's head on the portrait.

 _When all of the preparations and the wedding... are over!_


	16. Kidnapping

**Chapter 16: Kidnapping**

 _"Location: Paris, France, September 29th 2000"_

The next morning, the Rugrats and their families, Peter, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Gaston, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Rocko, and Debbie got ready for Chaz and Coco's wedding. At the current moment, everyone was getting a picture taken.

"Merci." the photo taker said after taking their photo.

He picked up his camera and walked away, while the group split up. Didi, Stu, Mickey, and Debbie stayed behind to talk to Chaz.

"Charles, I love that you met someone special here in Paris. But don't you think your rushing things? Marriage is a big step." Didi asked.

Debbie nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, you just met the woman three days ago. You shouldn't just charge right into relationships like this." Debbie said.

Betty walked over to them.

"Why wait, Deed? Chaz and Coco are two crazy kittens in love." Betty said.

Ratcliffe walked over.

"I agree with Betty. Even though I and most of the group may not trust Coco, I'm glad your finally finding someone to spend your life with, Chaz." Ratcliffe said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rugrats, Rocko, and Gaston were out in the hallway. Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Dil were messing with a cart of food, while Chuckie stood a few feet away, and Gaston and Rocko were busy talking to each other.

"It sure is nice to have the princess for a mommy." Chuckie said excitedly while holding Wah Wah. He then frowned and asked "Isn't it?".

Tommy turned away from the cart.

"Of course it is, Chuckie." Tommy replied.

"Then why don't I feel so good?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy walked over to him and looked at his bowtie.

"Hmmm... well, maybe this thing is too tight." Tommy replied.

Just then, Phil and Lil pulled the tarp off the cart, causing the food on top to spill on the ground. Rocko and Gaston looked over at them.

"Guys, please don't go causing messes, especially with the wedding about to start." Gaston said.

Suddenly, Coco opened her hotel room's door. She got angry over the fact that they were causing a mess and then noticed Chuckie holding Wah Wah.

"Ah, what are you doing with that mangy thing?" Coco asked angrily. She stormed over to Chuckie, tried pulling Wah Wah away, and ordered "Give me that!".

However, like what had happened at the Reptar show, it turned into a tug-of-war between Chuckie and Coco.

"You babies are in trouble now." Jean-Claude said.

Rocko glared at Jean-Claude.

"Shut it, you!" Rocko snapped.

Tommy, Phil, and Lil started helping Chuckie try to pull Wah Wah away from Coco, while Angelica, who had just shown up, Jean-Claude, Rocko, and Gaston watched.

"You are going to be mine, so you will do things my way!" Coco said angrily as she pulled.

She tore Wah Wah from Chuckie's grip, but the force threw Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil into a stand that held a blue vase up. The vase fell to the ground and shattered. Coco gasped before turning to Jean-Claude.

"Jean-Claude, take those ratched dust moths away! I will not have them ruining my wedding day!" Coco ordered angrily.

"Looks like you dumb babies will be missing the wedding." Angelica said with a smug tone.

Coco pushed Angelica over to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, and Dil.

"And don't forget the big mouth too." Coco said.

"My pleasure, madame." Jean-Claude said.

He grabbed Angelica's hand and started leading her, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Dil away. Rocko and Gaston attempted to stop him and Coco, but before they could do anything, Kira opened her hotel room's door after hearing everything going on.

"Madame LaBouche." Kira said in shock.

Coco angrily threw Wah Wah at her and then stormed off back to her room. Kira sighed, knelt down to Wah Wah, and picked it up and cradled it. Rocko frowned.

"Kira, I'm sorry we didn't do anything to help." Rocko said apologetically.

Kira stood up.

"It's okay, you two. There's not anything that you could have done, anyway." Kira said.

Gaston paused and looked thoughtful. He suddenly got an idea.

"Wait a minute. Maybe there is. Rocko, follow me." Gaston ordered.

Rocko was confused, but nonetheless, he agreed to do as he was told. He and Gaston said goodbye to Kira and then walked over to the elevators.

"What is it, Gaston?" Rocko asked.

"I have a plan as to rescuing the kids. We'll allow ourselves to get captured by Jean-Claude and accompany the kids to wherever he's taking them. Once we're there, we'll come up with an escape plan and break free before heading to Notre Dame in this world." Gaston replied.

Rocko thought about it.

"Well... okay, why not? Let's go." Rocko said.

He and Gaston boarded one of the elevators and headed down to the ground.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jean-Claude was driving the Rugrats, and now Rocko and Gaston, away from the hotel like Coco had ordered in a Reptar themed golf cart. He brought them to the EuroReptarland garage, and once they were inside, the garage doors closed behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and Coco were in a limousine that was heading for Notre Dame.

"Madame LaBouche, you cannot go through with this. It's obvious that you really don't love Chaz or Chuckie." Kira said angrily.

Coco glanced at her.

"Which is which, again?" Coco asked in a bored tone.

Kira sighed angrily.

"I can no longer stand by and watch you ruin their lives. I'm going to tell Chaz the truth, and there's not a thing that you can do to stop me." Kira said angrily.

Five seconds later, the limo stopped, and Coco booted Kira out before throwing Wah Wah out at her.

"Except being thrown on the curb." Coco said.

The limo then drove off. Kira attempted to run after it, but Coco told the limo driver to speed up. She stopped running and wondered what she was going to do now that she couldn't get to Notre Dame. She then remembered that Peter hadn't left the hotel yet and started heading back to find him.

* * *

Peter was outside the hotel, waiting to go to the wedding. As he waited, Kira ran up to him.

"Peter! Thank goodness I found you!" Kira said with relief.

Peter was surprised with her behavior.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Peter asked with concern.

"It's Coco. She doesn't really care about Chaz and Chuckie, and wants to marry Chaz just so she can become president of EuroReptarland. And she kidnapped the children and had them taken away." Kira replied.

Peter scowled.

"I knew there was something wrong about her." Peter said angrily. He then frowned and asked "But are you sure that this happened and that she's just using him?".

"She's telling the truth, sir." a voice replied.

Abigail showed up and made her way over to them. Peter and Kira turned around to look at her.

"Hello, Abigail." Peter greeted.

Abigail held her hands behind her back.

"Good morning to you two." Abigail greeted.

"Is there something you needed?" Kira asked.

Abigail nodded.

"Yes, I came here to warn you." Abigail replied.

"Warn us?" Peter asked in confusion.

Abigail looked away from their eyes.

"Yes... your life is in danger." Abigail replied.

"What?" Kira asked, stunned.

"That's absurd. There's not any danger here, besides Coco LaBouche kidnapping some of my friends. Sure, there had been an attempt to hurt me three days ago, but we took care of that threat together." Peter said.

Abigail licked her lip nervously and turned to the bushes.

"What if... what if I told you that I've seen the future? A future where you are injured, and Chaz and Coco get married, the Finster family becoming ruined because of it? Here? Today?" Abigail asked.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Seen the future? Are you crazy?" Peter asked.

Abigail flinched.

 _"Calm down. You knew they wouldn't believe you without proof, remember? George, Charles, Rachel, and the rest of the gang agreed with my theory that I'd have to save him from the assassin today before he would believe me."_ Abigail thought.

She took a deep breath and stood taller.

"Yes, I expected that you would not believe me. So then, let me prove it to you." Abigail replied.

She drew the Erebus duplicate. Peter tensed, placing his hand on his own Erebus.

"I'm about to save your life." Abigail said. She turned her head to the bushes and said "From him.".

A ninja assassin burst from the bushes. The dark purple haired teen tossed the Erebus duplicate into the air and then leaped after it in a flip. She grabbed her sword and brought it down on the assassin in an instant kill, completely missing that he had dropped a sword he had been carrying.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" Abigail asked as she placed her foot on the dropped sword.

Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah." Peter replied in surprise.

Another assassin suddenly leaped from the bushes, surprising Abigail. She turned around, but accidentally tripped over the fallen assassin's sword that she hadn't known she had been standing on. As she fell backwards, the sword strike aimed at her barely missed. She turned away, ready to roll and get back up, but Kira caught her.

"I've got you." Kira said.

She then heard Peter rushing forward past the two, cutting the second assassin down. Honestly, she hadn't felt this safe in awhile. She gripped the older woman's arm and pushed herself up.

"Are you alright, Abigail?" Kira asked in concern.

Abigail blushed.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Abigail replied.

She pulled away to stand on her own and heard Peter run over to her.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

Abigail nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Abigail replied. She then gasped and said "Oh, wait, we have to get to the cathedral and stop the wedding.".

Peter nodded.

"Right." Peter said.

"But how are we going to get there in time?" Kira asked.

Peter took out a jetpack and slipped it on.

"I can fly you there." Peter replied. He grabbed Kira, and then turned to Abigail and asked "Are you coming?".

Abigail nodded and took out a jetpack of her own.

"Okay then." Peter said.

The three took off for Notre Dame.


	17. Comfort

**Chapter 17: Comfort**

The Rugrats, Rocko, and Gaston were in the EuroReptarland garage. They were sitting in a circle, while Jean-Claude was sitting far away from them, reading a newspaper.

"I'm sorry, you guys. If I didn't want a princess mommy so bad, we wouldn't be in this terrible place." Chuckie said sadly, looking down at the ground with a frown.

"Oh, it's not so terrible." Tommy said. He thought for a moment and said "I mean, at least we've got Reptar to keep us company.".

Rocko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. And don't worry, we'll get out of here soon." Rocko said.

Chuckie sighed.

"Well, I don't think I want a princess mommy no more. I don't need magic, sparkly dust. All I want is a real mommy like you guys got. I want a mommy who smiles at me, and talks nice to me, and tucks me in at night, and tells me stories. And, who loves me." Chuckie said.

He put his hands over his eyes and started to cry. Everyone felt bad for him. Angelica, who was sitting on a tire dejectedly, glanced at him and walked over to him.

"Aw, calm down, Finster. Don't cry." Angelica said.

Chuckie looked up at her with tears in his face.

"I can't help it, Angelica. My daddy's marrying a lady who doesn't like me or my Wah Wah or my friends." Chuckie said.

Angelica sighed and folded her hands together.

"Actually, Finster, it's kind of my fault." Angelica admitted.

"What? What do you mean by that, Angelica?" Gaston asked angrily.

Angelica stood up and started to think.

"Well, let's see... where do I start? It goes like this. Coco couldn't become president unless she had a heart, so I told her if she let me ride on a float, I'd help her out." Angelica replied.

Rocko frowned in disappointment.

"So, your saying that you tricked Miss LaBouche into marrying Chaz, correct?" Rocko asked.

Angelica sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yes, I did." Angelica replied.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Dil gasped.

"You did?" Chuckie asked in shock.

"Bad! Bad!" Dil said angrily.

"Pipe down, drooly." Angelica said angrily.

Tommy pointed a finger at her.

"Dilly's right! This is one of the worstest things that you've ever done, Angelica!" Tommy said angrily.

Angelica looked down at the floor in shame.

"I know, it's bad, even for me. It's just that, sometimes, I can't help myself." Angelica said. She then turned to Chuckie and said "I'm sorry, Chuckie.".

Chuckie scowled and stood up.

"Guys, I've got to stop my daddy from marrying that lady. Like you always say, Tommy, a baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do. And we're gonna stop that wedding!" Chuckie said angrily.

"But how are we gonna do that, Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

Chuckie frowned in realizatio.

"Well, actually, I was hoping you had an idea, Tommy." Chuckie replied.

"Well, actually, Gaston said something about coming up with an escape plan himself. In fact, that's why me and him are even here. We let ourselves get taken by Jean-Claude on purpose so we could help you escape." Rocko said.

Chuckie turned to Gaston.

"Oh, okay. Do you have an idea, Gaston?" Chuckie asked.

The black haired, burly french man thought about it, and then noticed the Reptar helmet and gloves. Gaston smirked.

"I may have just the thing." Gaston replied.

* * *

At Notre Dame, the preparations had been completed the previous night, and the Rugrats parents, Mickey, Ling, Yao, Chien-Po, Quasimodo, Adam, Frollo, Ratcliffe, Debbie, the other Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters, and anyone else attending the wedding were in the cathedral. Quasimodo had been given the task of ringing the bells for the wedding, since he rang the bells everyday in his world's version of Notre Dame, and then would come down once the actual wedding started. He had thought that ringing the bells in the real world version of Notre Dame was weird because he was used to ringing the bells in his Notre Dame, but he did his task anyway. In the audience, Didi was sitting next to Betty and turned to her.

"Aw, Betty. Finally, we get to see an authentic Parisian landmark. Notre Dame." Didi said.

Betty waved a hand dismissively.

"Eh, I've seen one church, I've seen them all. Besides, some of us in the audience live in another world with Notre Dame in it and know what it's like." Betty said.

She pointed back at Esmeralda, Phoebus, Clopin, Victor, Hugo, Laverne, Djali, and the Archdeacon a few rows behind them. Up at the altar, Chaz paced back and forth, while Stu, who was his Best Man, and Frollo, who was going to help out with the wedding in case he was needed, watched.

"I wonder where Jean-Claude is with the kids! I can't start my wedding without my little guy!" Chaz said.

Frollo shrugged.

"Yes, and I haven't seen Peter, Rocko, or Gaston around either. I was sure they'd be here for the wedding." Frollo said.


	18. Plan, Part 1 Of 2

**Chapter 18: Plan, Part 1 Of 2**

Back in the EuroReptarland garage, the Rugrats, Rocko, and Gaston boarded the head of the Reptar robot, which had a control room for controlling the robot. While they got in, Angelica snuck up to Jean-Claude and started tying his shoelaces together in a knot. However, Jean-Claude heard her and put down his newspaper.

"And what do you think your doing?" Jean-Claude asked.

"Oh, um... practicing tying shoes." Angelica replied.

Jean-Claude sighed.

"Children are so easily amused." Jean-Claude muttered.

Just then, the Reptar robot started moving. Jean-Claude heard the robot moving, turned around to look, and fell out of his chair in surprise. Onboard the Reptar robot, Gaston was wearing the gloves and a pair of red and green boots, while Chuckie was wearing the helmet, and Tommy, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Rocko were helping by working different functions.

"You see, Chuckie. I told you we could do it." Tommy said.

"Yeah, but if we could just find the door..." Chuckie started to say.

The Reptar robot crashed through the garage wall, creating a big hole and causing park guests on the other side to scream and run for cover.

"Uh, there's one." Rocko said.

As the Reptar robot walked away from the garage, Angelica ran out the hole.

"Hey, wait for me!" Angelica shouted.

A periscope slid out the back of the Reptar robot's head and looked at Angelica, who was running after them.

"Gaston, you forgotted Angelica." Lil announced.

"Not like it's a bad thing." Phil muttered.

"Gaston, we've got to go back." Tommy said.

"I know, but this thing is so advanced, and we don't have advanced technology from where I'm from, that I don't know how to go backward. I only know how to go forward." Gaston said.

Angelica reached the Reptar robot and ran alongside it.

"Wait for me!" Angelica shouted.

She reached a pair of stairs that went up to a bridge, ran up the stairs, and stood on the bridge. The Reptar robot crashed through the bridge and Angelica was thrown off, but she managed to grab onto the left eye of the robot before she could fall to the ground.

"Hold on, Angelica!" Gaston cried.

He glanced at a selection of buttons. Not knowing which button activated whatever function, he pressed a button that had Reptar's head on it. But instead of activating a function that could help Angelica, the eye shot green paint that covered the blonde haired toddler, throwing her off the eye. She started falling to the ground, but Gaston held his hand out, causing the Reptar robot to hold it's left hand out and catch Angelica before she fell. She yelled something angrily at them, but none of the group heard her because she was too far away.

* * *

Back at Notre Dame, the wedding started. Mrs. Potts started singing a chorus song, while Forte, who was in his organ form, played the traditional wedding song. Eventually, the wedding professional started walking in, which consisted only of Coco, who was wearing a wedding gown with an end that looked like a peacock's tail and a ridiculously long train. Before going in, she had shouted something at someone, but no one heard what she had said.

"Goodness! Here comes the bride!" Howard said in surprise.

"Without the wedding march?" Didi asked in shock.

"Without the flower girl?" Drew, Aladar, and Br'er Fox asked in shock and unison.

"Without Chuckie?" Chaz asked in shock.

Coco walked quickly up to the altar. However, when she almost reached it, she looked up towards Mrs. Potts and Forte, and made a motion for them to stop their singing and playing. She then finished her trip up to the altar.

"Go, go, go! Start!" Coco said.

Chaz shook his head.

"Coco, we can't start now! Chuckie's not here!" Chaz said.

"Darling, we'll tell him about it." Coco said.

Chaz stepped past Coco.

"But I want to share this special moment with my son!" Chaz said.

"That's what reunions are for!" Coco said. She then turned to the minister for the wedding and ordered "Go ahead!".

The audience members exchanged looks with each other. Shere Khan turned to look at the Queen of Hearts, who was sitting next to him.

"I don't like this. It's as if Coco's hiding something." Shere Khan whispered.

The Queen of Hearts nodded.

"Yes, I agree. Something's just not right." the Queen of Hearts said.

The minister began the ceremony.

"Bonjour, everyone! I would like to welcome the family and friends to the wedding of Monseur and Madame..." the minister began to say.

"Yes, yes, that was part of the program. Now let's begin!" Coco ordered angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a daycare, Kimi was drawing a poor looking chalk drawing.

"What are you drawing, Kimi?" a boy asked.

"It's a green thumb." Kimi replied.

"It's Reptar." another boy said.

Kimi turned around.

"Right." Kimi said.

"No, I mean it's really Reptar." the boy said.

He pointed out at a window, which showed the Reptar robot walking by while holding Angelica.

"How do you get out of here?" Phil asked onboard the robot.

"Um, I think it's that way." Gaston replied.

He pointed outward. However, his movement caused the Reptar robot to smash it's hand through the daycare and smash the roof off.

"I'm not exactly sure that's the way to go, Gaston." Rocko said.

The children in the daycare panicked and ran out the room of the daycare. However, Kimi stayed behind and waved up excitedly at the robot.

"Hi, Reptar!" Kimi called out.

"Hey, isn't that that Kimi girl?" Gaston asked.

"Yeah. And wow, Kimi looks like an ant from up here." Chuckie replied.

Rocko nodded.

"Yep. And now that I think about it, we should pick her up and bring her with us." Rocko said.

Gaston nodded and had the Reptar robot lower it's hand to the ground so Kimi could get on it.

"Wow, I've never been on this ride before." Kimi said excitedly as she got on.

The Reptar robot raised it's arm up and then continued walking. Eventually, it crashed through the park entrance, creating a huge hole and causing cars to swerve around on the street in an attempt to avoid getting crushed.

"Going somewhere, my reptilian friend?" a familiar voice asked.

Gaston had the Reptar robot turn around, and he and everyone else gasped in shock. Jean-Claude was piloting the Robosnails robot and facing them on the end of the street. Gaston quickly put Kimi and Angelica in the Reptar robot's mouth so they wouldn't fall to their deaths on the ground.

 _"You babies, man, and wallaby cannot hide from Jean-Claude!"_ Jean-Claude shouted.

* * *

Back at Notre Dame, Chaz whispered something to the minister. The minister nodded and stood up straight.

"Charles would like to recite a poem to his bride." the minister announced.

Chaz took out a seemingly small roll of paper.

"It's our favorite, remember?" Chaz asked.

He unrolled it, which revealed the paper to be a list that extended all the way down to the ground.

* * *

Back with the Rugrats, Kimi, Gaston, and Rocko, the group was maneuvering the Reptar robot away from the Robosnails robot. However, their movements caused chaos and misery on the ground.

 _"I'll have you fools for lunch!"_ Jean-Claude boasted.

Gaston glared at the screen of the periscope that showed Jean-Claude chasing after them.

"You don't give up, do you?" Gaston asked angrily.

Jean-Claude pressed a button in the Robosnails robot's control room, causing blasters to appear out the side of the robot's body. The blasters shot purple goo that spilled onto the street, causing the Reptar robot to swerve out of control. Both robots reached the Arc de Triomphe, and the Reptar robot slid effortlessly through it, but the Robosnails robot got caught in the arc because it's shell was too large. The Reptar robot continued swerving, and it approached a road block that had been set up by Paris's police force.

"Stop in the name of cars!" one of the police officers shouted into a megaphone.

"Um, Gaston, Chuckie, I think they want us to stop." Tommy said.

"Well, isn't that obvious? But the only thing is, I don't know how." Gaston said.

The Reptar robot slid over a metro subway entrance, causing the robot to trip and fly into the air. It fell onto a firetruck, which started coasting down the street, taking the robot with it.

"Okay then, don't stop." the police chief said.

Just then, Peter, Kira, and Abigail flew by on their way to Notre Dame. Meanwhile, the Reptar robot continued sliding out of control, and it approached the Seine River.

"Ah!" everyone onboard cried.

Dil's boaster seat suddenly slid back and accidentally flipped an emergency switch, causing a parachute to slide out the back of the robot and take it into the air. After a few seconds, the robot landed in front of the river before it could go in, while the fire truck crashed into the river, almost taking a couple in a boat with it.


	19. Plan, Part 2 Of 2

**Chapter 19: Plan, Part 2 Of 2**

Back at the wedding, Chaz was slowly reading the poem out loud. Coco got impatient, turned around, and answered her cell phone, which had started ringing because Jean-Claude was calling.

"What?" Coco asked in a whisper.

 _"The babies are on their way to the church."_ Jean-Claude replied.

"What? You bumbling idiot! You disgust me!" Coco whispered angrily.

She hung up the cell phone and turned around to see the rest of the crowd, who were looking surprised (for example, the Rugrats parents) or bored (for example, Geppetto, Pooh Bear, Stromboli, and Ratcliffe). Coco chuckled nervously.

"Auntie sends her love." Coco said.

* * *

Back in the streets of Paris, the Reptar robot continued making it's way to Notre Dame.

"Come on, give it some gas!" Lil ordered.

Dil farted.

"Ah, Dil! Not that kind of gas!" Rocko said in irritation.

"There are no fans here, but could someone maybe open a window?" Chuckie asked.

"Okay." Lil replied.

She opened a trapdoor in the floor, which extended a ladder down for Kimi and Angelica in the mouth.

"It's about time you twinkleheads came to the rescue." Angelica said as she started to climb up after Kimi went up.

Just then, Jean-Claude made the Robosnails robot grab the Reptar robot's tail.

 _"Your end has come!"_ Jean-Claude said.

Angelica lost her grip on the ladder, but managed to grab onto one of the teeth before she fell. Jean-Claude started spinning the Reptar robot around and around, before the tail screwed off and the robot was sent flying into the air. It landed on the Eiffel Tower, and Gaston had the Reptar robot grab onto it before it fell. However, Phil accidentally lost his balance and pressed a red button on the wall, causing a rocket booster where the tail had originally been to activate, sending the Reptar robot shooting up the Eiffel tower like a rollercoaster. Once it reached the top, Angelica shot out of the Reptar robot's mouth and flew into the air.

"Look, up in the sky!" Tommy said.

"It's a bird!" Kimi said.

"It's a plane!" Phil said.

Angelica started falling, but Gaston had the Reptar robot catch her in it's hand.

"It's Angelica." Lil said.

Angelica glared at the Reptar robot.

"What's the big idea? Were you dumb babies trying to get rid of me?" Angelica asked angrily.

"That was the big idea!" Lil replied in a whisper.

Rocko glanced over at the twins.

"No, it wasn't the big idea. No one's dying today." Rocko corrected.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Chuckie, and Gaston were searching around Paris on the screen.

"Do you see the church?" Tommy asked.

Gaston spotted Notre Dame.

"Yeah, there it is." Gaston replied.

He then carefully started bringing the Reptar robot down the Eiffel tower. Once it was on the ground, he continued bringing everyone to Notre Dame.

* * *

Back at the wedding, Chaz was still reading the poem. Coco finally lost her temper.

"Oh, on with it, already!" Coco ordered angrily.

* * *

Back in the streets of Paris, the Reptar robot approached Notre Dame.

"Look, Chuckie, we're almost there!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, there's the church." Rocko said in agreement.

The Reptar robot walked onto a bridge. However, the Robosnails robot suddenly appeared on the other side of the bridge.

 _"Hello, you little pipsqueaks. This is where your tour of Paris comes to an end!"_ Jean-Claude said boastingly.

Gaston smirked and crackled his knuckles.

"For whom? Us or you?" Gaston asked sarcastically.

The two robots met each other on the bridge.

"Chuckie, we've got to defeat Robosnails, or that mean lady will be your new mommy." Tommy said.

Chuckie scowled.

"Over my dead body!" Chuckie sneered. He then asked "Gaston, would you mind?".

Gaston grinned.

"With pleasure." Gaston replied.

A fight started between the robots. Gaston had the Reptar robot charge forward like he would have done in a normal fight, but Jean-Claude had the Robosnails robot catch the Reptar robot and push it back. However, Gaston had the Reptar robot place it's right foot on the Robosnails robot's treadwheels, causing them to come off. The Reptar robot was thrown off onto the bridge, it's right arm coming off in the process, while the Robosnails robot fell down on it's front, it's right eye coming off. Both robots got back up and faced each other again. Gaston had the Reptar robot start punching and kicking at the Robosnails robot, but Jean-Claude made his robot dodge each of the other man's attacks. But eventually, Gaston managed to get the Reptar robot to grab the Robosnails robot's other eye, pulled on it, and then let it go, causing it to snap back and knock into the Robosnails robot, causing it to spin out of control and fall off the side of the bridge into the Seine River.

"We did it, guys!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, I guess we did. Now let's go save my daddy." Chuckie said.

Gaston nodded, and he started walking the Reptar robot over to Notre Dame.


	20. Foiled

**Chapter 20: Foiled**

Back at the wedding, Coco finally went nuts and grabbed the minister's bible.

"Oh, must you always repeat everything?" Coco asked angrily.

She threw the bible at him, and the book fell to pieces on the ground. The minister bent down and started picking up the pieces. Just then, there were vibrations that were caused by the Reptar robot. The minister became afraid and stood up.

"Oh, lord, I think I missed a section." the minister said.

Frollo shook his head.

"No, I don't think you did anything wrong. This doesn't seem like it's supernatural." Frollo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Reptar robot was now approaching the cathedral.

"Come on, hurry, Chuckie!" Tommy said.

As Phil and Lil worked one of the control room's functions, a cabinet door popped off, revealing paper clips tied to rubber bands. The two siblings crouched down to look at them.

"Hey, look at what I found." Phil said.

Rocko noticed what they were looking at and gasped.

"Wait! Phil, Lil, don't..." Rocko started to say.

It was too late. Phil grabbed the paper clips and rubber bands, and he ripped them out. As soon as he did, the Reptar robot stopped moving, and it's head flew off and landed right in front of Notre Dame's doors. Chuckie took off the Reptar helmet and charged out the door.

"I'm coming, daddy!" Chuckie cried.

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Dil, Kimi, Rocko, and Gaston poked their heads out.

"Go, Chuckie, go!" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Rocko shouted.

* * *

Inside the cathedral, Chaz and Coco were at the part in which they said their vows.

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." the minister said.

Just then, the cathedral doors opened and Chuckie charged inside.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Chuckie cried.

"Chuckie?" Chaz asked in shock and surprise, since he had arrived and because what he was saying was actually recognized by everyone..

Everyone stood up in shock.

"He said his first word! He's talking!" Chaz said in excitement.

Chuckie ran into Chaz's arms, and the older orange haired man picked him up.

"Oh, Chuckie. It's okay, daddy's here." Chaz said reassuringly.

Coco walked over and acted nice, and she tried to separate to separate Chuckie from Chaz, but he squirmed away from her. Just then, Jean-Claude burst into the cathedral.

"Madame, our kidnapping failed!" Jean-Claude announced.

Coco turned back to Chaz.

"Ignore that unemployed fool!" Coco ordered angrily.

Chaz scowled.

"Coco, the wedding's off. You are not the woman I thought you were." Chaz said angrily.

To make things worse for Coco, the Rugrats, Rocko, and Gaston, now accompanied by Peter, Kira, Abigail, Spike, and the poodle, who was named Fifi, walked in.

"And, lady, I guess your little plan to take Mr. Yamaguchi's place didn't work." Angelica said smugly.

"And the fact that you tried to had me injured, thankfully not happening because of Abigail here." Peter said, motioning towards the dark purple haired teenager with him.

Coco glared at them.

"Quiet, you two." Coco hissed.

"Actually, I would like to hear what the little one and his majesty has to say." Yamaguchi said, happening to have been sitting in one of the last rows of the audience.

Abigail nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Yamaguchi. So, apparently, you told Coco that she had to have a heart and a love for children to inherit the park, right?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Yamaguchi replied.

"Well then, Coco faked being nice so she could marry Chuckie's dad, just so she could be president!" Abigail said.

Coco glared at Abigail.

"Why, you little..." Coco started to say angrily.

Abigail glared back at the older woman.

"No, you listen, Miss LaBouche. No one, I repeat, NO one, get's away with trying to ruin my uncle's family, AND injure my father, just so you can get a promotion!" Abigail snapped hotly.

There were gasps around the cathedral as everyone looked from Abigail to Peter in confusion. Peter himself was surprised at what Abigail had called him.

"You just called me "Father"." Peter said.

Abigail paled and looked over at him.

"Did I?" Abigail asked.

Peter nodded. Abigail sighed.

"I... perhaps the two of us might speak alone?" Abigail asked.

"Perhaps we should, yes." Peter replied.

Abigail nodded, and the two left the cathedral. As they left, Coco glared at Abigail.

"Why that little..." Coco started to mutter angrily.

"Coco LaBouche, you are dismissed." Yamaguchi said.

He then walked away. Coco was shocked.

"What? But, no one fires Coco LaBouche! Coco LaBouche is EuroReptarland." Coco said angrily.

She started storming off towards the cathedral doors. However, Tommy, Lil, and Phil were standing on her wedding gown's train, tugging her back before she could leave. She turned around and glared at them.

"Off the gown!" Coco ordered angrily.

She tugged the train out from underneath Tommy, Phil, and Lil, causing them to fall to the ground. The older audience members gasped, while Angelica glared at Coco.

"Listen, lady! No one messes with my dumb babies except me!" Angelica said angrily.

Coco huffed and started storming off. Angelica looked at the train and got an idea. She looked up at Jafar, who was standing next to her, and got his attention and pointed at the train. Jafar grinned, getting her idea, and Angelica stepped on Coco's train, while Jafar held his staff down on it. The wedding gown ripped as a result, revealing Coco's underpants.

"I see London, I see France, I see Coco's underpants." Jean-Claude said tauntingly.

Coco blushed and covered her bottom.

"Well, take a picture. This is the last time you will ever see Coco, or her underpants." Coco said angrily.

She then ran off, Jean-Claude following behind her after getting chased off by Spike.

"Looks like Spike found himself a little patooty." Betty said. She then knelt down and said "Come here, my little pumpkin pies.".

Betty hugged her kids, and everyone else followed her example and gathered together in their own family groups. Kira, who was still holding Wah Wah, walked over to Chuckie, who was being held by Chaz.

"Hey, Chuckie, I have something that belongs to you." Kira said.

She gave Wah Wah to Chuckie, who excitedly took it back.

"Thank you, Kira." Chaz said.

Kira stepped back and frowned.

"Chaz, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you about Coco, but..." Kira started to say.

"No, no, it was my fault, Kira. I guess I got caught up in the romance of Paris." Chaz said. He held Chuckie close to him and said "I'm so sorry, little guy.".

Kira smiled and closed her eyes.

"Oh, how my heart goes wild." Kira said.

"Each time I hold my precious child." Chaz said. He then froze and asked "Wait, you know that poem?".

"Yes, it is my favorite." Kira replied.

She and Chaz smiled at one another. After a few moments, Kira picked up Kimi.

"Well, I suppose I should go check on Peter and Abigail. They've been gone for a long time." Kira said.

Chaz nodded, and Kira walked out of the cathedral with Kimi.


	21. Revelation

**Chapter 21: Revelation**

Peter and Abigail were standing together a ways apart from the rest of the group and the cathedral.

"I don't even know where to begin." Abigail said.

"I already know that your not from here... but I won't ask anything that you don't want to reveal. Whoever you are, though, me and my friends owe you a big debt." Peter said.

"Thank you, but... I think I would like it if you know the truth." Abigail said.

Peter nodded.

"As you wish." Peter said.

Abigail held up her hand.

"Here. Look closely at my hand and tell me what you see." Abigail said.

The dark purple haired teen took a breath to steady herself, and then stepped forward and rose her hand up. Peter became startled when he noticed that she had a golden ring around her index finger that looked exactly like a ring he had on.

"That looks just like my ring." Peter said.

He then looked her over, his gaze dropping on her outfit, which looked very similar to his, and the Erebus duplicate, which hung at her side. He then realized who she had to be.

"Your my daughter, aren't you... well, at least, my future daughter, right?" Peter asked.

Abigail said nothing, instead just looking down at the ground. Peter sighed.

"You shouldn't have had to have went through all of this. I'm sorry." Peter said.

Abigail's eyes welled up with tears, which spilled down her face. Peter reached up and wiped them away. She broke down crying and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, father!" Abigail sobbed.

Peter held her as she cried into his chest. After a few minutes, Abigail calmed down, and she and Peter separated and stood apart. The both of them said nothing for a few moments.

"Are you feeling better, Abigail?" Peter asked in concern.

Abigail nodded.

"Yes, dad... I'm sorry. It kind of all just rushed back at once." Abigail replied.

Peter smirked.

"Heh. Father." Peter whispered.

Abigail frowned.

"Should I call you something else?" Abigail asked.

"No, it's just strange to me, since your not even around in this time yet... I like it." Peter replied.

Abigail smiled.

"Father! Heh, heh." Abigail said.

Peter smiled.

"Ha! Yes, this is sort of awkward." Peter said.

Just then, Kira walked over with Kimi.

"I'm sorry... Peter?" Kira asked.

Peter and Abigail looked over to where Kira was standing with Kimi.

"Hmm? Oh, Kira. What is it?" Peter asked.

"It's just that... you two are out here alone, and Abigail is... crying. Are you two feeling alright?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for your concern." Peter replied. He then turned back to Abigail and asked "So, can we tell them, Abigail?".

Abigail nodded.

"Of course." Abigail replied.

Peter nodded, and he turned to Kimi and Kira.

"Kimi, Kira, this is going to come off as a sort of surprise, but... I'll just say it... this is my daughter." Peter said.

Kira was confused.

"What? But how can that be? Your way too young to even be a father." Kira asked.

Abigail stepped forward.

"It's true, Kira. I'm Peter and your daughter's child, and your granddaughter. To prove it, look closely at my appearance." Abigail said.

Kira looked closely at her, and she noticed the same things as Peter had noticed.

"Do you see what we mean now?" Peter asked.

Kira shook her head.

"No, no I can't say that I do. Abigail, if your actually Peter and Kimi's daughter and my granddaughter, how do you even exist? And how would you even be my granddaughter if my daughter is a baby and Peter is a teenager?" Kira asked.

"My dad stays the same age until the year 2013. By then, your daughter has grown to be three years younger then him. As for how I exist, I'm from another time that hasn't happened yet." Abigail replied.

"You mean, the future?" Kira asked.

"Yes, more then 30 years into the future... after history takes a turn for the worse." Abigail replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, July 17th 2042"_

 _In Abigail's time, Richmond was burning as American soldiers attacked. Inside the castle, Confederate soldiers were in a desperate battle with American soldiers. An American soldier knocked a Confederate soldier to the ground and bashed him with his rifle once, making the other man cry out in pain, before shooting him to finish him off. A second American soldier pinned a female Confederate soldier to a wall, inspecting her as she whimpered in terror. The American soldier suddenly cried out because Abigail had come to the female soldier's rescue and shoved Erebus through the American soldier's back._

 _"I think the girl you want... is ME!" Abigail said angrily._

 _Abigail tore her sword out of the American soldier, killing him in one blow, and then straightened._

 _"We can't let these people win." Abigail said. She turned, slashed Erebus through the air, and ordered "Now grab a weapon, and FIGHT!"._

* * *

 _"Location: Paris, France, September 29th 2000"_

Peter, Kimi, Kira, and Abigail were now back in the cathedral, explaining everything to the rest of the group.

"But why? What happens in the future that you came from?" Drew asked.

"Coco successfully married Chaz and became president of the Reptar franchise. She ruined the Finster family, and then went on to become president of the United States and declared war on The Confederacy." Abigail replied.

"Peter... and all of us... dead?" Didi asked in shock.

Abigail closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes." Abigail replied.

"I... I don't know what to say." Kira said in disbelief.

"Yes, but yet, the truth of it is hitting us in the face. She carries Erebus, my same sword." Peter said.

"Your blade and mine are the same, dad. It was... it was all I had left of you." Abigail explained.

Peter nodded.

"There is only one Erebus. I believe her." Peter said.

"Thank you, dad. In my time, your time machine got destroyed, so Uncle Chuckie came up with an idea of altering the past so Coco never marries Grandpa Chaz. He built a replica of the time machine, but only one person could go back because the machine was so unstable, so I made the journey." Abigail explained.

Kimi frowned and slowly walked over to Abigail.

"Are you really my daughter?" Kimi asked.

Abigail nodded, also able to understand her and the other Rugrats because she had inherited the ability from Peter.

"Yes, I am. You will also have a son named George." Abigail replied.

Kimi smiled.

"You grows up... er, growed up to be so strong. Your so prettyful." Kimi said.

Abigail smiled.

"Thank you... Kimi." Abigail said.

Kimi frowned.

"What's wrong with calling me mommy?" Kimi asked.

"I... thought you would mind if I called you anything more familiar." Abigail replied.

Kimi smiled.

"Of course not! Your my foocher daughter, after all! I love you with all my heart!" Kimi said.

Abigail sniffed.

"Oh, mom." Abigail said.

She knelt down to Kimi's level, and the two embraced as mother and daughter.

"I am so proud of you." Kimi said.

"Oh, mom, I've missed you so much." Abigail said with her eyes closed.


	22. Chaz And Kira's Wedding

**Chapter 22: Chaz And Kira's Wedding**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, October 21st 2000"_

Three weeks later, back in Modesto, Chaz and Kira were getting married. They had the wedding ceremony and then had their reception in the same reception center that Lou and Lulu had used a few weeks earlier. They had invited the Rugrats and their families, the Disney Characters, the Nickelodeon Characters, and Abigail, who had decided to stay in that time for the time being, to the wedding.

"And now the bride and groom will cut the cake!" the Wedding DJ announced.

Chaz and Kira shared a kiss, and then Chaz picked up a knife.

"Now, be careful, Kira. The knife is very sharp." Chaz said.

The two started cutting their wedding cake, which Chef Louis had made for the wedding. Meanwhile, Didi, Betty, and Marianne were all sitting together at one of the tables.

"Wasn't the wedding beautiful?" Didi asked.

"Yeah, it was really nice. Chaz and Kira are going to be happy with each other for a long time." Marianne replied.

Betty smirked.

"Eh, I'm just glad I didn't have to return the toaster oven this time." Betty said.

Meanwhile, the Rugrats were playing a game in the same room that they had been in during Lou and Lulu's wedding reception. However, this time, Kimi was part of the game, and Prince John was participating in the game. Angelica was wearing a turquoise colored kimono, Chuckie and Kimi were both wearing blue kimonos, Phil was wearing a yellow kimono, Lil and Dil were wearing purple kimonos, and Tommy was wearing a red kimono, while Prince John had on his usual royal outfit.

"Let me put it to you this way, Bob Father. We've been back home for a bunch of yesterdays, and you still haven't delivered the goods! You got your mommy wish, so what do I get, Snot Father?" Angelica asked angrily.

She was talking to Chuckie, who was sitting behind a desk, with Kimi on his right, and Prince John on his left.

"Angelica, you show him no respect!" Kimi replied angrily.

Prince John nodded, a dark glare on his face.

"Kimi is right. You can't talk to him like..." Prince John started to say.

Chuckie slicked his hair back and held up a hand.

"Angelica, you come to me on the day of my daddy's wedding, and you want me to get you some Cynthia stuff and a bunch of other stuff that I, I can't..." Chuckie started to say.

Just then, Susie and Abigail walked into the room. Susie was wearing a green kimono, while Abigail was wearing a gray kimono and had her dark purple hair up in a bun.

"There you are, guys." Susie said.

"Come on, the rest of the group are getting all of the cake." Abigail announced with a smile.

"Cake?" Angelica asked. She then turned back to the others and said "Game over.".

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Dil, Susie, and Prince John went off to get wedding cake. However, Chuckie, Kimi, and Abigail stayed behind.

"Wah Wah is a really nice bear." Kimi said.

Chuckie placed Wah Wah down on an armchair.

"Thanks. My old mommy gave him to me." Chuckie said.

"Do you miss her?" Kimi asked.

"Sometimes, but then I remember that she's watching me from Heaven." Chuckie replied. He then said "I guess I'm lucky. I have two mommies watching me now.".

Kimi nodded and then turned to Abigail.

"Hey, Abigail? Whatever happens to Wah Wah in the foocher?" Kimi asked.

"Uncle Chuckie still has him, but he's kind of falling apart from age and is up in his attic." Abigail replied.

Just then, Chaz and Kira walked into the room.

"There's my little guy." Chaz said softly. He then turned to Kimi and asked "Kimi? Sweetheart? May I have this dance?".

Kimi nodded, and Chaz picked her up and hugged her before walking out with her. As he left, Kira knelt down and grasped Chuckie's hands gently.

"Chuckie? Would you like to dance with your new mommy?" Kira asked.

Chuckie nodded, and the two walked out to the reception area, with Abigail joining the rest of the wedding attendants, who weren't dancing because it was just a dance for Chaz and Kimi, and Kira and Chuckie. Meanwhile, Angelica snuck her way over to the cake, which was surrounded by most of the characters from Aaahh! Real Monsters and A Bug's Life. There wasn't enough room for her to get to the cake, so she tried pushing through Hopper and Krumm, only to fail and get pushed back. However, after a few seconds, the grasshopper and monster walked off to rejoin the rest of the reception, leaving a path open for a piece of cake.

"Cynthia, that cake's got my name bitten all over it!" Angelica said to her doll, which she happened to be carrying.

She tried to grab the piece of cake, but another hand grabbed it before she could. She gasped and looked up to see Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Dil on the table, eating the cake and covered in it.

"And who do you dumb babies think you are?" Angelica asked angrily.

"Well, I'm Tommy, and this is Lil..." Tommy started to reply.

Phil leaned in closer to Lil.

"She called us dumb." Phil whispered.

"Give me that cake right now!" Angelica ordered angrily.

Dil just threw a piece of cake at her.

"Good throw, Dilly!" Tommy said.

Angelica growled and stuffed together a piece of cake into a cakeball.

"Ah, that's it! Prepare to meet your caker!" Angelica said angrily.

She threw the cakeball at Tommy. Just then, Chuckie and Kimi walked over.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?" Chuckie asked.

A piece of cake hit him on the face. Each of the babies then grabbed different pieces of cake and started throwing them at each other. However, it soon got out of hand, and a piece of cake flew across the reception center and hit a man. Everyone gasped, while Lou giggled. The man that had gotten hit by the cake picked the pieces off him and then pelted them at Lou. Then, to make things worse, Drew and Al McWhiggin were both carrying pieces of cake and tripped on cake that was on the ground, resulting in their cake flying through the air and hitting Chaz and Kira, who were at first surprised but then laughed. Chuckie and Kimi both threw their piece of cake into the air, and it landed on Betty. Howard started laughing, but he stopped when Betty threw her cake at him.

A food fight containing cake then started between everyone. Kimi grabbed a piece of cake and threw it at Abigail, but her future daughter ducked, and the cake hit Peter instead. He turned around and threw his own cake at Kimi, successfully hitting her. José Carioca snuck towards Barry Bear with a piece of cake, intending on hitting him, but the bear heard him and hit him with his own piece of cake. Stu and Howard attempted to hit Mushu with pieces of cake that they had, but Timon, Pumbaa, Shenzi, Woody, and Stimpy came to his rescue and bombarded Stu and Howard with cake.

Tommy and Chuckie were standing right by the table that the cake had been on, watching the fight as it went on.

"Well, Tommy, I guess this is how it's gonna be from now on." Chuckie said.

The two then went back to participating in the cake fight.


	23. Epilogue

**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, November 17, 2000"_

"I'm going back to my own time." Abigail announced.

Peter, Chaz, Kira, and the Rugrats, who were all visiting Peter's castle, looked at her sadly. They couldn't say that they weren't expecting that, but they still felt the pain of letting her go for good when she announced that.

"But I'm sure that you'll raise my future self and my brother well. You don't need me interfering with the timeline anymore." Abigail said.

Kira fell forward into her arms, crying softly into her shoulder. Peter and Chaz followed up next, wrapping their arms around their daughter/step-granddaughter tightly for the last time.

"Thank you so much for everything, Abigail." Chaz whispered, trying to keep his tears in check.

Peter nodded.

"We'll never forget what you've done. Thank you." Peter said.

I love you so much, Abigail. Please... take care of yourself... and say hi to your brother for us when you see him." Kira sobbed.

Abigail nodded.

"I will... and... I'm sure we'll all meet again in some time. Everyone... thank you. I'll continue to make you proud." Abigail said.

And so, once their tearful farewells were said and final embraces exchanged, Abigail left the castle. She didn't want to turn back, but she still found herself taking one last look at the place that she would one day call home. There, in the window of the kitchen, was Kimi and the rest of the Rugrats, tears spilling down all their cheeks. The sight of them made her want to cry, but she remained strong in her resolve and instead gave them a small wave. Kimi nodded at her, a look of determination spreading across her face... just like she always would in the future.

"Your future will be a happy one." Abigail whispered as she turned her heel to leave.

She didn't know what the future had in store for her, or what awaited her once she crossed the path to her own timeline, but she did know that the peace and stability she fought so valiantly for would not be in vain, and maybe... just maybe... her parents, uncle, grandparents, and friends would be there too, waiting for her in the end. She smiled, prepared to take on the next stage in her walk of life.


End file.
